prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cape May
Cape May, New Jersey, is the destination where many Rosewood residents go on vacation, as it is known for its beach-party vibe. It is first mentioned by Jenna in Season 2, and again by CeCe Drake in Season 3. It is again mentioned in Season 4 when it is revealed that Alison spent some time here with a much older boy, known as the Beach Hottie. Facts * Cape May is where CeCe Drake and Alison DiLaurentis met "Beach Hottie". *This is where Alison confided in CeCe about her fear that she was pregnant with an unknown man's child. * Emily sees a picture of Wilden at the police station indicating that he was also in Cape May that summer with Ali and CeCe. * CeCe tells Emily that Melissa Hastings took the picture of Ali, Wilden, and CeCe in Cape May and that she is not completely sure about what is true about Alison and Wilden. ("Hot Water") * According to CeCe, she and Ali spent an intense summer at Cape May. * Alison convinced Jessica to let her have the party by lying that she was having a sleepover with the girls. * Jessica found beer bottles after the supposed sleepover so she knew Alison was hanging out with an older crowd and possibly a boy. ("Turn of the Shoe") * Jenna has also been to Cape May. ("My Name Is Trouble") * CeCe dated Jason while in Cape May. She broke up with him the day after Alison's body was found which he resented Cece for, accusing her of being a bad influence on Alison. * Cape May is one of the few places in the show that is also a real place and would be about a two-hour drive from the fictional Rosewood, PA. * Higbee was Ali's favorite beach in Cape May. Higbee is a real beach in Cape May which is known for being a haunted nudist beach. Board Shorts * It is speculated by fans that Ezra Fitz, who was formerly thought to be A, might be the person behind the nickname, many believing that he may have formerly had a relationship with Alison, leading to her pregnancy scare. Wilden was also under speculation after the Liars discovered he was at Cape May during the summer that Alison and CeCe were. Both of these speculations are unconfirmed as of yet. * It could be possible that Darren Wilden was "Beach Hottie," the man Alison had a pregnancy scare with while at Cape May, and Ezra is "Board Shorts," the man she brought with her to Cape May but did not sleep with. * Inside a photo album, the girls found in Ezra's Lair in Ravenswood was a note Alison wrote to Board Shorts. They recalled the beach trip Ali had asked her mother about and realized that Ali never wanted to take the girls to Cape May with her. What she really wanted was an exclusive weekend away with Board Shorts. * The note from Alison to Board Shorts reads: :“''You’re taking me away for my birthday. And all I can do is say, yay. But you’re better with words than me. Seriously can’t believe I met you in Rosewood. I thought I knew that town. Nothing but and lies. Its best-kept secret was you. But you’re my secret now. My friends wouldn’t understand. They want this to be their weekend, but I want to be the person who shows you the Cape. You can hate the ocean but I promise you’ll like the view. That’s if you’re with me. Maybe we can take a few pictures, too. Ones worth like a hundred thousand words. Our imagination can take care of the rest…for now.'' :Your favorite, Alison” * Reasons that Ezra may be Board Shorts: ** Ali met this older guy in Rosewood and she lied about her age — she had claimed to be eighteen, and she was planning on taking him to Cape May. Moreover, the recipient of the letter hates the beach and making public appearances since no one seems to know him. Ali signed the letter with “your favorite.” Usually, a parent — or a teacher — is the type of person to have a “favorite.” ** Spencer found documents in Ezra's Lair of the LLC that he used for money transactions. This LLC was named Higbee, the name of Ali's favorite beach in cape may. According to the document, CeCe is on the payroll. Higbee is a real beach in Cape May which is known for being a haunted nudist beach. Gallery Capemay.jpg wildencapemay.jpg Tumblr_inline_mir9t5FvvP6L1qz4rgp.png Ali telling cece her period is late.JPG|Ali telling Cece her period is late IMG_9891.jpg|notes between ali and cece about ali being pregnant Higbee.jpeg IMG 9896.jpg IMG_9879.jpg|photos of ali in cape may Pictures of ali in cape may found in ezra's lair.jpeg|Photos board shorts took in cape may IMG_9883.JPG|Pictures board shorts took in cape may IMG_9882.JPG|picture board shorts took in cape may IMG_9880.JPG|Ali's letter to board shorts alisons-letter.jpg|Alison's letter to Board Shorts IMG_9889.jpg IMG_9890.jpg IMG_9884.jpg|Tweet from Marlene King Navigation Category:Locations Category:Places outside Rosewood Category:Hangouts Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4